A Cinderella Story Samcedes Style
by 93flwerfly
Summary: Re-make of the movie. New Directions style!
1. Prologue

A Cinderella Story (_**Samcedes style**__)_

* * *

><p>Sam Montgomery: <strong>Mercedes Jones<strong>

Austin Ames: **Sam Evans**

Hal Montgomery: **Mr. Jones**

Rhonda: **Carole Hummel-Hudson**

Fiona: **Sue Sylvester**

Carter: **Kurt Hummel**

Shelby:**Quinn Fabray**

Shelby's Posse: **Santana, Brittany**

Austin's friends: **Puck, Mike**

Brianna: **Tina**

Gabriella: **Rachel**

Diner Shop: **Mechanic Shop**

Mechanic Shop Workers: **Will, Beiste, Lauren, Finn**

Was watching this move on ABC Family and got inspired. If you have watched the movie, there are things I'm going to make into my own. I have another story like this, but I needed to start on this because it won't go away until I write it down!

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE <strong>_(MERCEDES POV)_

_Once upon a time, in a far away land; lived a beautiful little girl and her widowed father._

Hold on, you are probably wondering, what a cliché way to start a story. Well, it's the first time I opened up about the wonderful, tragic and romantic moments in my life; so don't judge me.

My name is Mercedes Jones, I'm 18 years old and I'm about to embark on one of the most amazing adventures of my life. But, before I continue, I think I should start telling you the story of where I grew up.

That "far away land" I was talking about several minutes ago; yeah not really. Where I grew up, and recently live is none other than a small town called Lima, Ohio. Its only far away, because It's far away from population.

But to me, growing up; Lima was my sanctuary. My father and I used to drive down the neighborhood and wave hello to our friends. My father was one of the owners of a mechanic shop that belonged to my godfather; Burt Hummel. I spent my childhood learning about fuels, engines, and carburetors; while my best friend and childhood brother Kurt tried to stay away from the grease. He was a young Tim Gunn, very precise about the sake of his outfits; but that's what I loved about him and I still do today.

I was my dad's best friend, and he was mine. We went to the park, where they had multiple baseball fields; we played for hours; hitting home runs every time I had a chance. I left my father with his mouth wide open once he saw the ball go for miles, and I took that chance to try to hit a home run; but he always caught me. Tickling me as I tried to sneak my way around him.

Although, being raised by a man, and not having a fashion sense, manners and etiquette fit for a girl of 9 years old; I never felt like I missed out on learning about make-up and dolls; which were never of important to me.

He taught me about rhythm and blues; all artists from Marvin Gaye, The Temptations, Nat King Cole, Etta James; and my favorite Miss Aretha Franklin. We sang all day and night until our voices died down and we couldn't speak. Little did I know, all those moments of singing was a calling to my hidden talent; that was singing. "Powerful like the mountains yet delicate as a rose," was what my father thought of my voice.

I was the luckiest girl in the world. For 10th birthday, my godfather and my father planned a big party at the Mechanic Shop they owned. Who knew with a little bit of air fresheners, banners, balloons, a jump house; the mechanic shop looked like a fun house. Kurt had picked out a beautiful sundress for me that made my dark coco skin shine. He combed my hair placing two broaches on the side, I felt pampered but I was the birthday girl and I was going to get all the attention anyway.

While my father was on the verge of taking my picture with my birthday cake in front of me; a tall women with long blond hair and a scrunched face didn't see the "Closed" sign in front of the Mechanic Shop, and wanted someone to fix her engine. The moment my father laid eyes on that women; it became love at first sight; at least for my father. To her, it was something more.

I had never seen my father that happy, until he decided to make this woman my stepmother. Her name was Sue Sylvester.

They got married two months after they had met, and I couldn't believe in just a short of time, my father would marry such a cold, heartless and evil women. Well, being was all those things to me when my father wasn't around. And to make matters worse, Sue came with her own children; Tina and Rachel Sylvester; her "adoptive daughters."

Tina was an Asian girl with blue, pink and green highlights that streamed down her black hair. She wore more make-up than a 10-year should, and wore clothes as if she attended funerals everyday. Rachel was of Jewish descent, and had a passion for dancing; even though she wasn't really good. She tired singing too, not exactly her forte also.

One Sunday night, while reading my favorite fairytale book before going to bed, I couldn't help but ask my father the one question I always thought about.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do fairytales come true dad?" I looked to him as he smiled and kissed the top of my head. Closing the book, he looked at me with disbelieve and tried not to disappoint me.<em>

"_Well no, but dreams come true." I smiled timidly and rested my head on his shoulder, then gazed up at him._

"_Do you have a dream daddy?" Nodding, he placed the book next to me on top of my drawer._

"_Yeah, my dream is that you'll grow up, go to college, and then maybe someday you'll build your own castle." I was so shy to ask him a question, I didn't like dolls, or any other girlie stuff; but when it came to princesses and princes and living life in fairytales; it happened to be my weakness._

"_Dad, where do princesses go to college, because daddy I'm going to be a princess who acts and sings" He laughed but he didn't know how to answer my question; he kept turning his head side to side, trying to find a logical explanation._

"_Uh, they go, where the other princes who act and sing go; they go to the kingdom of NYADA." The name sounded funny to me, making me laugh._

"_But, Mercy you got to understand; fairytales aren't just about finding handsome princes. They are about fulfilling your dreams; it's about standing up for what you believe in. Just remember this book contains special and important things that you may need to know later in life." _

I nodded as he kissed me on the cheek. He tucked me into bed, and before I could say goodnight, the siren for tornado warnings were heard nearby and that's when my father grabbed me in his arms and took me down in the basement where I'd be save.

I didn't want him to leave, he still had to get my stepmother and step sisters. I cried as he left; pulling him close to me; hugging him so tightly. I felt that in that moment it was like a goodbye; I felt something in my heart. Kissing me, he left to get the rest of my family.

The basement doors opened, drying my tears I smiled; thinking my father was the one who opened them. But it wasn't, it was Sue; followed by her adoptive daughters. They were all faceless; as they entered. Sue pushed me out of the way to make room for her daughters. Closing the door, Sue turned away from me and grabbed a corner; cuddling and protecting her daughters.

I just stood there staring at the closed basement doors, wanting my father to come through them, and hold me. But he didn't, hours passed the tornado had also, and I knew my world wouldn't be the same ever again.

Turns out, I wasn't the only one who lost a family member. Kurt lost a father and now he had lost both parents. Carole was the only family he had left and mine as well. But it seemed Sue had other plans for me.

Becoming the widow, she became the owner of everything my father owned, it turns out; the house; the mechanic shop and to her dismay; she owned me. I was kicked out of my room and into the basement; where the memory of that night stayed imprinted in my life forever. From then on, the only fairytales in my life are the ones I read in storybooks. I was done having dreams, they were useless to me.

_**This is story is just beginning, hopefully I didn't scare you off…**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me if i should continue!**


	2. 8 Years Later

_****EIGHT YEARS LATER****_

The story begins with me growing up after the death of my father:

* * *

><p>Growing up wasn't like something out of a fairytale. I didn't have birthday parties; they were all saved for my stepsisters. I didn't have good clothes; Sue sold all my clothes I had and used to the money to buy herself a hot tub, which was placed in doors and in her room. Hand me downs were passed down to me, along with broken broaches and ripped dresses. Like I even used them, I haven't worn a dress since my 10th birthday.<p>

I'm now eighteen and halfway into my senior. With the help of my best friend Kurt, we decorated my basement, and being no windows for the light to come through; we bought a lot of lights; some were Christmas lights but; it didn't matter. Kurt was and still is the only home I have left; along with my godmother Carole and my other best friend Finn.

**This story begins with the 7th week of my senior year of high school:**

* * *

><p>Living in a basement, you can't really tell when the sun is out, or when it's raining. Feeling trapped was the least of my worries; I was had to start working at Sue's Mechanic shop, now that she was owner of it. I practically lived there, when I wasn't at home. I was juggling school, work and Glee club. Yes, Glee club. I joined when I was a sophomore; it was the only thing that kept me from having a nervous breakdown. Kurt and Finn joined with me as well; and unfortunately so did my stepsisters. It wasn't weird, I got to learn to almost love my step sisters; that is until Sue had them quit; and it was back to hating each other again.<p>

Being the last year I would be in Glee Club, I decided to try out for the school play, West Side Story. Even though, a shot of controversy was being thrown at the school for having an African American girl play a role originally played by a Caucasian actress; Mrs. Pillsbury; our glee coach, didn't let that get me down. I played the lead role, along with Blaine, Kurt's boy friend of almost two years.

I planned to apply for NYADA, I want to sing and act; and being the school not only for theater but for music in general; I would study as hard; do more shows and plays in order to get noticed. Kurt applied with me; and hopefully we would go together and discover New York once again.

"Mercedes? Mercedes? MERCEDES!" I shot myself out of bed after hearing Sue's grumping voice on the speaker of the intercom she had attached to my wall so I could be able to hear when she was calling me; and that meant she needed me to do something for her. I had forgotten I had slept with my AP Calculus book and my AP Psychology book open; pushing them off me and I got out of bed, walking towards the intercom and pressing the button.

"Yes Sue?" I yawned and scratched my head as I waited for her to response.

"It's breakfast time! So bring me my breakfast!" I groaned and started getting ready. I promised Kurt; being Homecoming week; I would wear the new clothes he had bought me. I decided on an animal print shirt and purple skinny jeans. Finally for an accessory, I wore a pink heart. I quickly straighten my hair and gathered by books and I darted out of the basement.

I quickly went into the kitchen and started making Sue's "breakfast" or as she calls it "The Sue Sylvester master cleanse." I ran out of the kitchen and into the back yard where she was coaching Tina and Rachel how to become cheerleaders.

"You think this is hard, try water boarding that's hard!" Sue saw the change of clothes and hairstyle I had on and scoffed while snatching her breakfast from me.

"Is this my master cleanse?" She asked as she drank from the bottle. Seeing her nod in delight was my cue to leave. That is until she stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I thought she was joking, but I don't know what to think about this woman anymore.

"To school? That's why I'm all dressed up." Sue laughed and blew her whistle as a sign for Tina and Rachel to stop doing cartwheels.

"It's not Halloween yet, go change and head on to the Mechanic Shop. I got a call from a worried client; says he has a dead possum in his car's coffer that has been causing his engine some problems. And I thought, you'd be the gal to get the dead possum out." Sue turned to her daughters and blew her whistle again. I scoffed quietly and tried to get out of working that day.

"Sue, I can't go to work today, I have to study to a big test. Plus, Will and Shannon are at the Mechanic shop; why can't they do it?" Sue turned to me giving me dagger eyes.

"Will and who?" I forgot that she doesn't refer Shannon to her real name but by her last name.

"I meant Beiste." Sue nodded and then continued to blow on her whistle, which was causing my ears to hurt.

"Listen Mercedes, no one knows more about fuels, carburetors or engines like you do. Without you, my Mechanic shop will lose business and I can't have that. People come to my Mechanic shop, and not only because it's the only one in Lima; but because they like you. You are popular; why do you want to go to school where you aren't. I mean; I'm just helping you. Go on now and get!" I sighed and nodded, Kurt was going to kill me for not dressing up for the entire Homecoming week. But without working I didn't stand a chance in paying for NYADA by myself.

Luckily, I had extra clothes fit for work in my car. Yes, I own a car, my precious old and rusty Volvo. Even though the paint had been scraped off, and the seats seemed eaten by a dog; it was still drivable. Wrapping my straight hair into a ponytail, I ran to my car and headed to work.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Mechanic Shop, I was the first one there and I decided to open early. Putting my overalls on, I started working on our first customer that had been waiting outside for the Shop to open, the same customer who had the possum stuck in between his engine. I grabbed a board and got under the truck and tried unjamming the coffer so that I could get into the engine.<p>

"Mercedes?" I recognized that sweet and angry voice. I slowly moved my way out from under the truck and saw Carole with her hands across her chest and livid eyes.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at school!" I moved off the ground and removed the oil off my hands and onto a cloth.

"I'm almost done. Sue sent me here to help this customer." I turned and finally managed to unjammed the coffer of the car and with the same cloth I gently grabbed the neck of the dead possum and threw it in the trash.

"I don't care about what Sue says, I want you at school. She doesn't understand that you're not the only one who works here. Will and Shannon will take care of your shift, I want you to get to school." I hesitated and tried to tell her I couldn't just leave.

"Carole, they aren't here yet, plus we are getting more customers as we speak. I can't leave now, the Mechanic Shop needs me." Carole huffed and tried calming down before going to the front of the shop and switched the sign from "Open" to "Closed." I laughed softly as she patted me playfully on the butt and I started walking to my car.

"Mercedes Marie Jones! You promised me you were going to wear the clothes I bought you all week. Honey, you sure as hell aren't working those overalls, especially if they are all raggedy and oily." I turned to see my best friend, Kurt, walking from inside the Mechanic Shop. He was wearing a red fedora with a black shirt, and checkerboard pants.

"I'm sorry Kurt, Sue asked me to come help her. You know how she is." Kurt turned to Carole giving her an exasperated look and then turned to me.

"She always finds way to make you her slave. You aren't the only one who works here Mercedes. Will, Shannon and Finn work here; speaking of which, where is Finn, Carole?" Carole shrugged her shoulders, and then before anyone could say his name once more, Finn came running from inside the Mechanic Shop with his pants not properly buckled, his hair a mess, his shirt inside out and the books from his backpack falling out.

"Finn, dear what happened?" Carole asked as she was fixing her son's wardrobe.

"I overslept…again. Mercy, can you give me a ride to school?" I laughed, as he didn't know I was his one and only ride.

"Finn I have driven you and Kurt to school ever since junior year. Come on, or we wont find a parking spot." Kurt stayed staring at me as Finn walked to my car. I saw Kurt was eyeing top and down.

"What's the matter Kurt?" He laughed softly and grabbed my overalls unsnapping one of the shoulder hooks.

"You are NOT going to school like that." I just ignored him and started walking to my car, with Finn already inside.

"We don't have time, we are going to be late for school." Kurt chuckled and followed me inside my car. Finn didn't call shotgun because he knew Kurt always sat on the passenger seat.

"You'd be surprised what magic I can make in less than 10 minutes." We all laughed and I started the car and we headed off to William McKinley High School.

* * *

><p>Just what I didn't want to happen, we probably spent almost an hour looking for parking. Kurt had somehow managed to dress me in between red lights. Finn had his eyes closed while Kurt took off my dirty shirt placing my animal print one on me. I took off my overalls off and placed my purple skinny jeans on. Combing my hair and doing my make-up with his "Emergency beauty" kit, he always had.<p>

Passing through lanes, trying to find an open parking spot, we finally succeeded in finding one. That is until Quinn Fabray's car blocked us from taking it, annoyed I braked as I almost hit her.

"Really? God, if it wasn't for Glee Club; I wouldn't have to deal with her." Kurt laughed as we all saw cheerleader Quinn Fabray come out of her BMW along with her followers Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. They all joined Glee Club; which I still can't believe because she is one of the most popular girls in school; she doesn't need Glee Club.

"Quinn wants me so bad." Kurt and I turned to Finn who was practically drooling over seeing Quinn flip her ponytail in a cute way.

"You have never talked to her before. Other than Glee Club, she has never given you the time of day." Kurt nodded his head in disapproval and looked straight ahead and tried to find an open spot.

"Oh she has, in my dreams. Believe me, in my dreams; Quinn wants me so bad." I rolled my eyes as Kurt nudged me on the shoulder and I saw an open parking spot. I set the gearshift into drive and headed towards the spot. That is until Sam Evan's Range Rover blocked us and took the spot just like Quinn did. We almost ended up crashing, good thing Volvo's have good brakes.

"Come on!" I yelled as I saw as football players: Mike Chang, Noah Puckerman started laughing at us that they got that parking spot and we didn't. All three of them joined Glee Club as well, maybe because their girlfriends did and they didn't have a choice. Slowly, Sam Evans started getting out of his Range Rover and looked like a model out of a catalogue.

Sam Evans was the quarterback of the football team and very popular like Quinn Fabray, maybe that's why they started dating last year. They needed each other's popularity to survive, Quinn being pregnant and not having anymore-street credit coming back for her junior year. And Sam being the new kid, he needed to earn his popularity and they have been inseparable ever since.

Sam Evans had light brown hair, he was build and under that letterman jacket he had muscles only a girl can ever dream of. That's what Quinn always said while in study hall as she sat behind me whispering to her followers. Annoyed by our defeat once more at finding a parking spot, I tried turning on my car, which had died out. I looked up to see Sam Evans walking slowly and looked like he was running down the catwalk.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him, he was one of those boys that every girl would die to go out with or have him talk to them. Trust me, knowing him for a year; there's nothing much to him.

"Sam!" Quinn walked to her boyfriend along with Santana and Brittany as they greeted their significant other. I tried turning the car keys to turn my car on, but it was no use.

"Great!" I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car; I had to check what was wrong with my car. Kurt nearly had a panic attack as I got close to the car's coffer by sticking his head out of the passenger seat window as he tried to stop me.

"You are going to stain your outfit!" I rolled my eyes and I raised the coffer to see what was wrong. Hearing the whispers of Quinn and her posse, I grabbed my hair in a ponytail and ignoring Kurt groan I started working on my car.

"Maybe it's the engine." I turned to see Sam Evans next to me with his hands in his letterman jacket and looking at the engine. I scoffed and ignored him; I closed my car's coffer and gazed at him, as he kept staring at me.

"Thanks for your input, but it's not the engine; it just heated up and it will take a few minutes to cool off, then I can turn it back on." Sam smirked and I gently pushed him aside as he was blocking me from passing through.

"You look nice. Very pretty." I couldn't help but blush at him comment, as I stuck half my body inside to see if my car would turn on. Being rusty at first, but it managed to come back alive.

"Perfect." Sam moved as I got inside of my car and drove off. Moving my rear view mirror I saw Sam watching my car leave from a distance then being interrupted by his girlfriend.

Finally finding a perfect parking spot, without it being taken away, Finn, Kurt and I headed off to class. After that we headed to Glee Club as we were going to be the entertainment at the Homecoming dance.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? I hope you guys like it! Please Review, it means a lot!<strong>


	3. Talking to Thor

Walking through the halls of McKinley to get to Glee Club; Kurt, Finn and myself were pushed towards some lockers by some jocks in order to make room for Quinn and her posse who were side by side with her. With their chest sticking out and their heads held high, they gestured with their hands anyone who was in their way. They passed us and Quinn turned to give me a bitch glare, I didn't hesitate in return it to her. Passing us, everything return to its normal state and the jocks that were leaning against us got off us. Fixing his fedora, Kurt huffed and fixed his wrinkled shirt.

"I swear, sometimes I want to punch her in the face." I laughed as Finn still had his eyes on Quinn, until she was out of sight. I snapped my fingers in front of Finn's face to grab his attention. He turned wiping a bit of saliva that was coming down from the side of his mouth.

"I don't know why, but this year she has been giving me those dagger eyes like she wants to jump me." Kurt laughed as we started walking to the choir room.

"We all know, no one messes with Mercedes Jones; especially a white girl." Finn nodded with Kurt agreeing to his statement as I sighed.

"I guess all she has is rich white girl problems." We all laughed as we entered the choir room, then Sam's green and piercing eyes planted on me the very second I entered the room. Quinn saw her boyfriend staring at me and walked up to him sitting on his lap moving his head away from me in an attempt to kiss him in front of me.

I could care less of what she does; I don't like Sam and never had. I just can't believe she is insecure of herself and her "position" that she feels threaten by me; she doesn't have to be. I rolled my eyes and Kurt, Finn and myself took a seat at the far end of the seat arrangement. For two years, even though our Glee club has been through some tough times, it surprises me that it's still divided like high school.

I didn't care, we don't have to like each other but there has to be some sort of chemistry or else the judges at competitions are going to feel the passion in our singing. As everyone got settles Miss Pillsbury walked in with a big clipboard and a smile on her face.

"Okay guys, as you may all know, Homecoming week is this week and I would like to sign you off on the songs you guys will be singing. Not everyone will get a song; so don't be upset all right? Okay, the following people please come up I will assign you your song." Everyone just nodded and waited for their names to be called. I love Miss Pillsbury; I loved her like my second mother, along with Carole. She always did an awesome coaching the Glee Club. Taking no crap from Puckerman or Mike, there was no doubt that small middle age women packed the strength of a grown man

"Santana, Noah, Kurt and Artie." They waked off their seats and headed towards the piano, where Mrs. Pillsbury and Brad waited. As I started opened my backpack in search of my AP Calculus book, my phone started vibrating. Opening it I found a text from an unknown number. Then I remembered I started talking to this "admirer" or what Kurt calls it "stalker," for the past 4 weeks straight. It was this sort of an online chat the Celibacy club started in order for people to mingle with others and promote "safe sex". Quinn Fabray being behind the idea and because I was bored and Kurt said that's how he met Blaine.

So I decided to give it a try, not to find somebody; because I don't a man in my life. But this boy seemed to hit the right buttons; he made me laugh, he made me rethink that a gentlemen existed. He was also one big dork; he couldn't stop talking about comic books, Avatar and the language of Na'vi. Which I didn't mind since I also liked those things. It was scaring how alike we were.

I called him Thor and he called me Storm; we named each other after our favorite comic book characters.

_**Storm, where have you been? I haven't talked to you in ages.**_

I laughed softly, and looked around to see Kurt eyeing me, then he giggled since he knew who I was texting. I started responding to his text.

_Thor, we talked this morning. _

I clicked send and I started seeing Quinn playing with her skirt as Mike started making out with Brittany. I scoffed in disgust and felt my phone vibrate again.

_**Storm, I can't stop thinking about you. What's on your mind right now?**_

The bell rang and we all headed out of the choir room, with my phone still in my hand, without realizing I had left Kurt and Finn behind.

_Thor, you first._

I send the text and headed to my locker where I replaced my AP Calculus book and got my notebook and English book. Before I could close my locker, my phone vibrated.

_**Storm, I think Jacob needs to stop being a pervert.**_

I laughed and saw my stepsister Rachel, being chased by Jacob. It made me laugh so hard that I received a death glare from her. I tried calming myself down and texted back.

_Thor, LOL!_

Then I noticed something. I knew this person went to my same school, and the fact that he texted me something that was happening around us, it probably meant he was near me.

I looked around and try to see if I could find any guy texting, but what I got was 10 guys texting; and that wasn't really helping me. I closed my locker and I headed off to my English class. I felt my phone vibrate and I got nervous for no reason.

_**Storm, I wish I could hear your laugh. When can we finally meet?**_

I bit my lip and before turning off my phone and headed inside my English class I texted back.

_Thor, Soon :)_

We continued talking all day; the school got new computers, which increased the level of chat between us. I sat on one of the new computers and logged into the program.

_**Storm, how's your day so far?**_

_Thor, ugh! School, work and cool kids that can't get over themselves. Ever feel like you don't belong?_

_**Storm, you have no idea. I can be surrounded by a bunch of people and still feel all alone; but then I think of you :)**_

I giggled and continued typing.

_Hey Thor, do you think we have ever met?_

_**Storm, I don't know, this school as over 3,000 kids.**_

_Thor, work with me here! How does that narrow it down?_

_**Storm, LOL! Well at least I can eliminate the guys. You are not a guy right? If you are I'll kick your butt.**_

_Thor, PLEASE! I am NOT a guy! _

_**Storm, good ;)**_

_Hey Thor, have you talked to your dad about NYADA yet?_

What made me like this guy even more was that he wants to apply to the same school as me. He wants to become a performer when he grows up, but his father started having different plans for his future. He wants him to become a NFL player, but all he wants to sing.

_**Storm, if only I could. I haven't even told him I want to be a singer.**_

_Thor, my father always encouraged me to follow my dreams._

_**Storm, not mine. He has another plan for my life.**_

We talked the entire day, in between classes and lunch. After arriving home, I headed to my basement I continued my conversation with him. Seeing the time, which was past 2 am, I knew it was time to call it a day.

_Thor, I hate to be the buzz kill but its 2 am, we have been doing this all day and almost all night. _

_**Storm, I think we broke our record ;)**_

_Thor, well I think we should call it a night; sweet dreams._

Just as I was about to log off, he sent me another message.

_**Storm, wait….**__**All that is gold does not glitter, Not all those who wander are lost; The old that is strong does not wither, Deep roots are not reached by frost.**_

_Thor, quoting Lord of the Rings…..dorky..but cute ;)_

_**Storm, please meet me at the Homecoming Dance; I'll be waiting for you at 11pm, in the middle of the dance floor.**_

Before I could respond, he logged off. I didn't know what to say; but one things for sure; I so glad Glee Club is the entertainment at the dance or else Sue would never have let me go.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it!<strong>


	4. Getting Ready

"Mercedes why are we spending our lunch in the baseball field?" Finn asked as he was throwing me balls while I tried hitting them. Kurt was sitting near the benches, eating his lunch.

"Mercedes, this is awesome! You are finally going to meet him!" Kurt asked he stood up from the bench and started walking towards Finn, as he kept throwing balls at me.

I had a bad feeling about this; the guy was something out of a fairytale. And wanting to meet me, I was going to give him a big disappointment; I mean I'm no cheerleader. I'm a plus size girl, who's independent, but somehow deep inside wanted love.

"I don't know, this guys seems too good to be true." I replied to Kurt as he placed his hands on his hips. Finn kept throwing balls at me and I continued to miss hitting them.

"Come on, you've talked to him for 4 weeks straight on Quinn's Celibacy mingle thing, you talk to him all the time; you know him!" I groaned as what he said, as I hit one of the balls Finn had thrown at me, but Kurt had to duck so it wouldn't hit him.

"Sorry, I get what you're saying Kurt, but he doesn't know me. What if I meet him and I'm not what he expects. Maybe this whole relationship is better for cyberspace." Finn threw me a ball and hitting it, it went towards Finn's foot and he had to jump so it wouldn't hit him.

"I'm with Kurt on this one Mercedes, it's already a win-win because we are going to be the entertainment at the Homecoming Dance, but you have to meet him. This Thor guy isn't going to be in one place for long." Sighing in defeat because Finn had a point, I felt my phone vibrate in my pants.

"Hello Sue." I looked to see Finn and Kurt making faces since they hated Sue, making me giggle I tried not be so loud that Sue could hear me.

"Okay Sue, I'll be on my way. Yes, I know where they sell the ipecac. Okay, goodbye." I groaned annoyed and I grabbed the baseball bat and wanted to hit one more ball.

"Finn one more, then I have to go the grocery store before 6th period." Finn nodded in disagreement before throwing me the ball.

"Why do you act like her slave Mercy?" I laughed softly and gripped the bat tighter, getting ready to hit the ball.

"Simple, no Sue, no money for NYADA!" Finn open his eyes wide as Kurt laughed softly.

"That sucks." Rolling my eyes I asked him to throw me one last ball. My eyes stayed planted on the ball as it approached me, then for some odd and apparent reason I saw Sue's face shaped on the ball. Grinning evilly, I hit with all might and it went over Finn's tall body, we stayed watching it as it landed on the other side of the field near the football field.

"And it's out of here!" I laughed at Finn's remark then giggled when he ran towards me tickling me.

"So, where are we going to get your dress?" Kurt hugged me as we left the baseball field, them towards the school and me towards my car as I headed to the grocery store.

* * *

><p>As I got home to deliver Sue's ipecac, I found her naked and getting out of the hot tub as I entered her room.<p>

"Oh my god!" I covered my eyes and quickly turned around.

"Oh I didn't noticed you enter." I turned around as I saw she was still naked as her body was facing me. I gasped turning around again and trying to erase the image of Sue's old, saggy and wet body.

"Um, Sue can you put some clothes on?" I heard her chuckle; I didn't want to turn around until she told me I could. My eyes couldn't stand to see her naked again.

"You can turn around now." I slowly moved around and saw she was wrapped in what seemed to be a tracksuit robe.

"I need you to work an overtime shift at Mechanic Shop tonight. We have lots of customers waiting." She was not serious; she knew I was going to be performing at the Homecoming Dance.

"Sue, it's my night off and I have a Glee Club thing, we're performing at the Homecoming dance tonight. I need to go." She scoffed and nodded in disagreement.

"The Glee Club! No! I hate that depriving and useless club. Stop being so selfish and start thinking about others. And others need you to fix engines and mop oily floors."

"But I really need to go to this dance Sue, I have to," Sue started drinking out of her bottle of Master Cleanse.

"Come on Mercedes, you need to earn your college tuition money. You have to fix a lot of cars." Sighing, I bit my lip. I need to find a way to get out of working tonight, of all nights.

"Sue, I'm a straight A student, I work 7 days a week and I'm taking extra AP classes, I never ask you for anything. Please let me go to this dance." I know I never begged before, but this called for drastic measures.

"Mercedes, now that you are older; there's something I always wanted to tell you and I think you are ready to hear it. You are fat honey, its unhealthy. You're not very pretty, it's sad dear. And you're not very bright, you're just cocky." Never had I felt so humiliated, I was holding back the tears. I left her as I heard laughter coming from her room.

* * *

><p>Ignoring the insults I was got from my stepmother, focused on getting supplies from the storage room. I was wearing my overalls that were covered in oil stains, my hair was in a ponytail and my face had a smudge of grease on my cheek.<p>

I saw Carole doing inventory, Will and Beiste doing tire work. I had multiple wrench boxes and compartments that I had to open and set in stations, when I saw Quinn and her posse along with Sam and his friends approaching by foot to the Mechanic Shop. I nearly tripped on spilled oil on the floor as I tried to hide from them. That is until Carole thought I'd be perfect to helped them.

"Mercy dear, can you help them?" I groaned in defeat and took a deep breath and started approaching them.

"Well, if it isn't Lima's dump waste, Mercedes." I ignored Quinn's comment and waited for them to tell me what they wanted.

"Are you sure you can handle this? I mean, I don't want you to break a nail sweetheart." Puck winked at me as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh please, like she wastes time thinking about how to be a girl." Quinn was started to get on my nerves, I felt my fist tighten as I saw Sam looking at me with concern eyes.

"What can I help you guys with?" Sam was about to speak when Quinn stood in front of him and spoke for him.

"Something is wrong with our car, we need you to fix it before the dance tonight. Sad that you won't be going." Sam turned to look at me giving me sad eyes as I just ignored him. I walked to their car and started working on it; seeing that the problem was; I knew it wasn't to take long.

"Quinn can we talk, in private?" I tried not to eavesdrop to the conversation Sam wanted to have with Quinn, but it was hard since they were so close to me.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say it front of my peeps, Sam." It irritated me how she was so cocky with herself. Like she knew what he was thinking all time and didn't have the decency to have a private conversation with her boyfriend.

"Okay, I want to break up." I tripped on some tools that were on the floor, once I heard those words come out of Sam's mouth. Yes I was eavesdropping, and that news planted a smile on my face for some reason.

"What? Are you in love with someone else?" Quinn was not happy, she was furious; I tried to continue working on their car with a smirk on my face.

"I think so." Wow, this girl must have made a good first impression on him. Seeing Puck and Mike roam around him wanting to know who this mystery girl was.

"I don't know, but I mean Quinn we can still be-" Quinn interrupted him pointing her index finger at him. Geez, the girl had major issues.

"Don't say the word 'friends.' Unfortunately for you, I'm going to overlook this mental breakdown of yours. Just chill out, we're going to get ready for the dance and I'll meet you there; okay?" Quinn saw I was staring at them and huffed in anger leaving with Santana and Brittany. Mike and Puck followed them as I finished working on the car; closing the coffer and wiping my dirty hands with a cloth.

"There you go. Good as new." Sam laughed softly and reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill.

"No, don't worry about it." I started walking away from when I felt his hand on my arm.

"It's sad that you're not going to go to the dance. We're going to miss you." I smiled back at him and asked with my eyes for my arm back; he gently let go and we stayed staring at each other.

"I have work to do, sorry." He waved goodbye and like that he was gone. Sam's green and beautiful eyes started becoming a problem for me.

"Mercedes I am ready to Par-tay!" I turned to see my best friend with a black suit and a purple shirt, with a grape shaped broach on the side of the suit.

"You look hot babe!" Kurt's face turned into shock and disgust once he saw me all dirty.

"You're not going to the dance like that are you?" I rolled my eyes and began my work of separating wrenches into stations.

"Kurt, I'm not going." Kurt gasped and tried to gently, without staining his suit, take the wrenches away from me.

"Kurt! Honey, you know you can't handle tools, let…Mercedes what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the dance?" Kurt raised his hands in the air praising over what Carole had said.

"Exactly what I said, she's not going." Carole showed the same expression Kurt had, she was shocked beyond believe.

"What do you mean you're not going? Did Sue make you work on your day off? God, that woman has no limits." Carole grabbed me and pulled me aside, she placed her hands between my cheeks as she spoke.

"Your father didn't leave this world wanting you to be unhappy, it's time for you to find your own delight starting with this dance." Kurt had to butt in and tell her another reason why I needed to go to the dance.

"The cyber dude she has been talking to for 4 weeks straight wants to meet her tonight at the dance." Carole started giggling and let go of my face and grabbed my hands without caring that they were dirty.

"Is he talking about the boy that has been sending you those love notes?" I gently removed my hands from hers and I continue to work.

"Carole, they aren't love notes, they're text messages and emails." They both started laughing; ignoring them I open a box with a blade.

"Mercy, if a boy is taking his time to write down his feelings for you, it's a love note. You have a secret admirer." I couldn't help but giggle at her attempt to make me realize how big of a deal this dance was.

"What are you still doing here?" She was not serious.

"I'm obeying orders Carole." Kurt moved in front before I could walk.

"Mercy, this is your true love." True love? Even though I haven't even talked to for a long time, he did have a reason. Maybe he was, but all of this seemed too good to be true.

"Well, true love is going to have to wait until after my shift. If I go, Sue will kill me, then bring me back to clean up the mess." Carole grabbed my chin and pulled my head to meet her gaze.

"If she's going to hurt, she'll have to go through me." Before I could reply, Will and Beiste came into the conversation. Apparently, they had been listening to the entire conversation.

"Carole is right Mercedes. You're always working; you're always studying. You need to take some time for yourself." Putting the boxes I had opened on the floor, I placed my hands on my hips and started re-thinking everything.

"Why don't you go and 'Bust a Move'" Beiste started dancing place as Will joined her, dancing as well. Kurt and I started laughing. I threw my cloth on the floor.

"You know what? You guys are right, I never do anything for myself, and I deserve to have some fun. I am going to go to that dance. And I'm going to meet my true love and I'm going to dance all night." Whopping and cheers were heard from Will, Beiste, Carole, Kurt and some of the customers. But then reality hit me again.

"I can't go." Carole sighed sadly at me and caressed my arm.

"Why not." Never thought I would ever say this, but I needed Kurt's help with some sort of clothing I haven't worn in years.

"I don't have dress."

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! IM STILL SCREAMING OVER THE SAMCEDES "ALMOST KISS" IN THE NEW MJ PROMO! AHH! <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Meeting Storm

**_SAM'S POV_**

* * *

><p>I was finally going to meet Storm, a girl that had literally flipped my world and my heart upside down. I bought a suit, specifically for the Homecoming Dance. My mother helped me with my tie and my hair; not that there needs to be fixing for that.<p>

Arriving at the dance, I saw both Mike and Puck near the punch bowl; probably on the verge of spiking it with alcohol.

"Hey guys." They turned around observing me head to toe before making kissing faces at me.

"Wow, what a suit, all this for your Storm!" Puck punched me playfully on the arm as I saw Mike staring at the direction of Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

"Dude man, I don't know why you let that piece of fine ass go." Puck interjected as he started checking out Quinn's blue strapless dress, she had her hair curly and a evil grin that made me nervous.

Suddenly the lights in the ballroom had turned off and before people could react there was a spotlight in the entrance of the ballroom. A young girl came into the spotlight; she had a golden dress that showed every curve she possessed. Her hair was straight and a white mask hid her face. She was gorgeous; I couldn't believe my eyes. She snapped her fingers and music started playing.

_[Artie]_

Dis is, the point when I need everybody get to the dance floor

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

Da da da da, I like that y'all (that y'all)

**She slowly started coming down the stairs, her hips swayed the music and her eyes even though was covered, were planted on me. **

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

Like that, that, that, that, I like that y'all (that y'all) MC

_[Mercedes]_

I came to have a party

Open off the Bacardi

Feeling so hot tamale

Boy, I know you watchin me

So what's it gonna be?

**She started grinning and started walking around the astonished audience who seemed mesmerized by her presence. **

Purple taking me higher

I'm lifted and I like it

Boy, you got me inspired

Baby, come and get it

If you're really feelin me

**Some dancers, including Mike walked to her listing her up as she continued singing. Behind the mask, I could see those big an almond-shaped brown eyes.**

_[Bridge:]_

Cuz it's my night

No stress, no fights

I'm leavin it all behind

No tears, no time to cry

Just makin the most of life

_[Chorus:]_

Everybody is livin it up (Uh)

All the fellas keep lookin' at us (cuz)

Me and my girls on the floor like what

**I saw Brittany and Santana join her once the dancers placed her on the floor and they started dancing with her. **

While the DJ keeps on spinnin the cut

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

It's like that, that, that, that, I like that y'all (that y'all)

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

It's like that, that, that, that, I like that y'all (that y'all)

_[Mercedes]_

You like this and you know it

Caution, it's so explosive

Them chickens is ash and I'm lotion

Baby, come and get it

Let me give you what you need

**She started walking near, catching my eye and how I couldn't breathe, she just smirked at before continuing to sing.**

It's a special occasion

Mimi's emancipation

A cause for celebration

I ain't gonna let nobody's drama bother me

_[Bridge:]_

Cuz it's my night

No stress, no fights

I'm leavin it all behind

No tears (no tears), no time to cry

Just makin the most of life

_[Chorus:]_

Everybody is livin it up (Uh)

All the fellas keep lookin at us (cuz)

Me and my girls on the floor like what

While the DJ keeps on spinnin the cut

**She ripped her golden dress and I almost had a heart attack once I saw she had a purple leotard under her dress. **

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

It's like that, that, that, that, I like that y'all (that y'all)

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

It's like that, that, that, that, I like that y'all (that y'all)

_[Bridge:]_

Cuz it's my night (it's my, it's my night)

No stress, no fights

I'm leaving it all behind

**I didn't want to seem like I was checking her out, but it was really hard not to. I saw Quinn with her hands across her chest, annoyed by this mystery girl.**

No tears (no tears), no time to cry

Baby, I'm making the most of life

_[Chorus:]_

Everybody is livin it up (I said everybody)

All the fellas keep lookin at us (lookin at us)

Me and my girls on the floor like what

While the DJ keeps on spinning the cut

**They way she moved her hips had me gripping me heart; she was captivating. I had to wet my dry lips. She started walking back up the stairs and turning around she sang her last verses.**

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

It's like that, that, that, that, I like that y'all (that y'all)

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

It's like that, that, that, that, I like that y'all (that y'all)

This is my night

The song had ended and the spotlight on her had turn off. Everyone started cheering and then I saw her start leaving, I followed after her, I needed to know if she was who I was thinking she was. Was she Storm?

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! I'll be updating the next chapter in a few hours! <strong>

**Moonlight015! Did you see the MJ Promo? OMG!**


	6. Meeting Thor

**_MERCEDES POV_**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I just did that! Wow, that was amazing!" Finn and Kurt directed me to the bathroom where I changed out of my purple leotard and into a strapless fuchsia dress that was a little bit higher than my knees. I still had my mask on; and I was about to take it off when I saw Sam running towards me.<p>

"Storm? You're Storm right?" You have got to be kidding me? I turned to see Kurt and Finn on the other side of where were shock beyond believe. He started smiling at me and I didn't know what to say.

"Sam Evans? You're…you're Thor?" He laughed softly and placed his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"I should have worn a mask, right? To make it more spontaneous for us not to figure out whom we are." His green and piercing eyes never left mine; he slowly approached me when I backed away.

"I know exactly who you are, I'm sorry, this was a really big mistake; I got to go." Leaving my bag of clothes for Kurt to grab, I walked away from Sam until his hand around my arm stopped me from getting any further.

"Wait, wait. It's not a mistake." Clearly, this boy already drank from the spiked punch bowl; for him not to put all the pieces together.

"Don't you know who I am?" He released his hand from my arm, and observed me from head to toe and them stared at my eyes again.

"Of course I do. You're Storm. You're the girl I've been waiting to meet, I know exactly who you are. What's your name?" I guffawed at him before I saw from afar Quinn and her posse were staring at us with dagger eyes.

"What about your girlfriend?" He chuckled and nodded in disapproval.

"It's over." I couldn't help but blush. We started walking towards the punch bowl, where we caught more eyes staring at us but I ignored them.

"So I guess you were expecting some guy who hangs out in coffee shops, playing guitar and singing all day." He did have a point; Sam Evans was the opposite of whom I thought I was talking to for the past 4 weeks.

"Something like that. Come on, you're Sam Evans. You're football captain and student body president and closet singer? You can't be both guys." Shrugging his shoulders, he gave me a cute smirk.

"I'm not." I didn't know if this was all a game to him? I needed to know.

"Then who are you?" He looked away from, as his eyes seemed distant. He was thinking about something.

"Okay, on September 7th, I wrote to you; I live in world full of people pretending to be something they're not. But when I talk to you-" I finished his sentence.

"You're the guy I want to be." His green eyes were back on me and I started getting nervous for some reason.

"Give me a chance to be that guy. You mind joining me for a stroll outside?" Being the most popular guy in the school, he was bound to win Homecoming Prince and for that he needed to stay inside.

"If you want to be voted Homecoming Prince, you'd better stay inside." He groaned annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"I really don't care about being voted Homecoming Prince." He started walking towards me again before extending his hand towards me. Giggling, I took it, as we headed outside for a walk.

The outside of the ballroom was beautiful. Lights were lit around trees, there were archways full of white carnations, and the sky was clear enough to see the stars.

"So Storm, will you tell me who you are if I guessed it right?" He was playing tricks, trying to get information out of me, but two can play that game. I tried to be sneaky about the situation.

"Maybe." He chuckled as I felt his arm slightly touch mine.

"Maybe? Well, how about we play 20 questions?" Tricky was he, well, Sam wasn't going to get that much out of me.

"How about 10." Nodding at me, he shrugged in defeat.

"Well, I'll take what I can get." He grabbed my hand and tried to intertwine them, when I gently moved my hand away.

"Okay, first question. You do actually go to McKinley High School right?" I was surprised by his question, they boy was definitely something.

"Of course." He raised his hands in the air, convincing me that he just wanted to make sure.

"Okay next question." I heard him take a deep breath and exhaling sharply. I turned to see him staring at me.

"Were you disappointed when you found out I was Thor? Be honest." Smiling and nodding my head in disbelieve that I was actually going to tell him the truth.

"Surprisingly no." I saw he sighed with relieve but quickly approached me with another question.

"Did you vote for me for student body president?" There he goes being all cocky, but I had to admit it was rather adorable.

"Surprisingly yes." He quickly held his head high like he just won something. He started tapping his chin with his fingers thinking of a question.

"Okay, I got one. Given the option; would you rather have a rice cake or a Big Mac." I giggled and didn't think twice about my answer.

"A Big Mac why does that matter?" He moved in front of me, preventing me from walking.

"I like a girl with a hardy appetite, and plus you just eliminated 50% of the girls from our class." I laughed softly and without knowing he was staring at me. His beautiful emerald green eyes intensified when looking into mine. My mask was almost covering my entire face; by eyes were the feature that was protecting me right now. And it seemed to him, it was how he was going to define who I was.

"I think I remember those eyes. You're so beautiful." I lowered my head, trying not to blush in front off him.

"Um, next question." I left him as I started walking. I turned around and caught him trying to be discrete when it came to checking me out. He quickly followed me until we found members of the Jazz band setting up instruments. There was small little stage in the center of a garden that was covered with pink roses and lit candles.

He grabbed my hand and we started heading towards it. I still couldn't get over how beautiful it was all decorated.

"Wow." Sam chuckled and led me to the center of the stage.

"Would you like to dance? Or does that sound too dorky?" As romantic as that sounded, there was absolute silence.

"There's no music." He shrugged his shoulder without a care in the world.

"So?" He lowered his body halfway and extended his hand towards me again. I couldn't help soften my features over his adorable gesture. Taking his hand, he placed his other hand on my hip; pulling me closer to him.

Without music, we started swaying. Staring at each other, until the Jazz band started playing a sweet and cute melody.

**_[THE SONG IS ELVIS PRESLEY "I CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU] **Song starts_**

We started laughing as they started playing their instruments. Swaying to the music, we stayed gazing at each other. Suddenly, without warning he twirled me around and dipped me back. Giggling, as my back was still arched back, he slowly pulled me up.

Stopping, he tried getting my mask off by the edges, frighten by his action, I moved. He smiled apologetically and took my hand once more as we continue to dance. He twirled me around once more and this time, when he pulled me in, I rested my head on his chest.

Closing me eyes, I stayed listening to the band play, the crickets chirp and his heart beating faster than ever once I rested on his chest. I heard his unsteady breaths, as we continue to dance.

"Out of questions?" I moved up from his chest and faced his mesmerized face.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" This boy was a true Casanova. Trying to get me to melt in his eyes; which I hated to admit, but was working.

"I'll let you know." Nodding his head in disapproval, he looked like he really wanted to know who I was.

"But I've seen you before." There was no doubt in my mind to think otherwise.

"Yes." He inhaled sharply and continued to gaze at me.

"Oh man, how could I have seen you before and not know who you are now." I bit my lip and laughed softly.

"Maybe you were looking but you weren't really seeing. Oel ngati kameie." Crap, I didn't just talk in Na'vi. Apparently he didn't mind because his face lit up with joy.

"Hey you got one more question left." He let go of my hips and reached over to grab a pink rose for me. Laughing I saw him place it in his mouth, and then taking it out, he asked his question.

"Do you Storm, feel like you made the right choice in meeting me here tonight?" I accepted the rose smelling the perfume the rose brought, before answering his question.

"I do." He have me his dorky smirk and winked at me. But then, I knew; I wanted to know if this was going to work out.

"And do you Thor, ever want to see me again after tonight?" He smacked his lips and looked careless at me.

"I'll have to think about that." I scoffed before hitting him playfully on his arm.

"Definitely." Gently pulling me towards him, he cuffed my cheek and started playing with the ends of my mask; I was going to let him see whom I really was. Then I was going to see if Sam Evans is who he says he is.

The big grandfather clock that was planted near us started to ring, which startled me. Reality hit me, I had forgotten about something that was technically a someone, Sue.

"I have to go." He was beyond confused, I looked at the clock and it showed it was a quarter till midnight.

"Why? Do you have a curfew or something?" It was scaring how precise he was.

"Something like that, I'm sorry. But thank you this has been the most amazing night." I walked off the stage and started heading towards the ballroom, in search of Finn and Kurt.

"Wait, where are you going?" I stopped and turned around to see him concerned and with eyes of wanting.

"I'm late." He squinted his face out of bewilderment.

"For what?" I took a deep breath and gave him a disappointed look.

"Reality."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for your awesome reviews!<strong>

**The song Mercedes sang in the last chapter was Mariah Carey's "It's Like that"**


	7. Beat The Clock

"Finn! Kurt!" I was running through the entire ballroom looking for those guys. I had to push people out of the way because I was getting completely paranoid. I turned a corner and I saw the most surprising yet disturbing image of Finn and Quinn making out. I mean the girl was on top of him and he was trying to not fall on the floor.

I couldn't stop giggling, but then I had to get him to stop making out with her. I started waving my hands around and whispered his name to try to get his attention.

"Finn! Finn, come on! We have to go Finn!" He opened his eyes and then started waving his hands at me, signaling me to leave him alone. OH HELL NO! Before I could grab him and pull him away, Kurt came out of nowhere and grabbed my hand, as he had my bag of clothes on the other hand. He then saw what my eyes were seeing and he just started gagging. Kurt ignored them, as we both left them. I turned around to see Finn finally reacting to the situation, he pushed Quinn off him and he started running towards us

"Our Homecoming Prince is Sam Evans and the Mysterious Diva!" Mercedes stopped running and turned around to see in the distance everyone congratulating Sam as they pushed him onto the stage. My instant motion caused Kurt to almost trip; Finn caught up to us and followed where my eyes were going.

"Come on Mercedes we have to go, they're going to see us." Before I could react the spotlight shined on us and everyone, including Sam's was looking at us. Covering the light that was hitting me with the palm of my hand, I saw Sam started running towards us, that's when I knew Kurt, Finn and I needed to start running.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Run! Run!" Kurt started yelling so loud; I hit him to calm him down. Turning the corner I tripped dropping the pink rose he gave me. I stopped running and tried to grab the rose but Finn grabbed me and pushed me away from it.

"We don't have time! Come on!" I grabbed Finn's hand as we finally made it out of the ballroom and into the parking lot. Kurt was planning to drive, since he saw me all anxious and unable to breath. Finn quickly slid in the back seat, and I entered after him closing the door and finally taking off my mask.

Kurt gave me my bag of clothes as he started the engine, pulling out of the hotel where they had the Homecoming Dance at; Finn started attacking me with questions and I could barely breath from almost being caught by Sam.

"So? What did he say? What did he say when he found it was you?" I looked out the window and started lowering it; I needed to feel the cold hair hit my face. I sighed and rested me elbow on the car door.

"He didn't say because he didn't find out." I felt the sting of the tears that were falling down my face as the wind it me.

"You didn't tell him? Why not?" Kurt braked the car on a red light and I quickly removed the tears off my face before facing both of them.

"Guys, I live in a basement okay? I drive a beat up old car and he's expecting; Malibu Barbie. I'd be doing him a favor if I just disappear." I placed my hands across my chest and looked away from them.

I slowly start to notice that the cars behind us started honking and passing us. I turned to see Kurt griping the handle of the car tighter and he started exhaling sharply.

"Okay Kurt, I know you just got your license, but can you please step on it?" Finn placed both his hands on his stepbrother's shoulder trying to calm him down but it only made him jump.

"Okay Mercy, as if you haven't notice I'm already going 38 on a 35 mile zone, so can you just lay off please." I groaned as I saw more cars passing us as their drivers yelling at us.

"I want Fast and the Furious not Driving Miss Daisy." He guffawed and continued driving. After what seemed an eternity on the road, we finally arrived at the Mechanic Shop but hid my car in the back because we already saw Sue's car in the driveway.

"Crap! How are we going to go in without Sue catching me?" Kurt, Finn and I started sneaking from my car to a hidden bush.

"I got an idea, do you still have your work clothes in your car?" I nodded and before he could explain his plan, I was one step ahead of him. I quickly ran to my car and started changing into my work clothes. I grabbed my hair in a ponytail and rubbed my hands against my overalls and threw some oil residue that was on them and smeared it on my cheeks.

"You look horrible." I laughed as I hit Finn playfully on the shoulder. From the outside I heard Sue's screams and things being dropped on the floor and that's when I started getting nervous.

"She knows I'm not there, she's going to kill me." Finn tried to calm me down like he tried to calm down Kurt; by placing his hands on my shoulders; but that wasn't really helping.

"The shoulder touching isn't helping my anxiety go away Finn!" Finn quickly removed his hands from my shoulders and we started moving towards the back door of the Mechanic Shop.

"I have an idea." Kurt quickly gave me some old boxes that were on the floor and quietly opened the back door and Finn had to help him push me inside. I started hitting them both until Sue made eye contact with me. Carole, Will and Beiste had hopeful and relive eyes and started playing along.

"Mercedes what were you doing outside?" I quickly looked at Carole who was mouthing, "play along," then I looked back at Sue, whose eyes were red with anger.

"Thank you Mercedes for getting some boxes from outside." I agreed with her by smiling and nodding my head.

"Why do you need boxes?" Will started walking towards me, as he removed the boxes from my hands.

"We needed them to stop oil from getting on the ground, so it wouldn't be too oily." Sue stayed eyeing me from head to toe. She turned around and stayed scrutinizing Carole and Beiste and then back at me.

"Something stinks around here and it's not you Mercedes." Sue walked away and out of the Mechanic shop before I nearly fainted into Will's arms.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked as we were walking through the parking lot of McKinley. Finn and Kurt were side by side as we slowly made our way towards the inside of the school.<p>

"I'm better, I had the weekend off. Sue was too busy training Rachel and Tina for this cheerleading competition to even notice or care that I wasn't working."

As we kept walking we heard a girl's voice in the intercom doing the morning announcements, but this time she said something that made Finn ask me a question I didn't want to think about.

_**Sam Evans was crowned Prince of the Homecoming dance. Ooh, big shocker there didn't see that one coming. But the real talk at the dance was who was the Mysterious Diva?**_

"So you're not going to tell Sam?" I didn't put much of importance over the Sam situation. It was far from my mind and it was the last I was going to be thinking about.

"Come on Finn, it's not like he's going to be pinning for me. Trust me, he's forgotten all about the Mysterious Diva by now." As we entered the school, there were posters in every inch of the walls. But the photo was a sketch of the a woman with the mask I wore and the same hairstyle I had that night.

_**Have you seen The Mysterious Diva?**_

_**Please Contact Sam Evans **_

Was what each of the posters had on them, I was beyond shock. I turned to see Finn and Kurt smiling so big it seemed like it was hurting their cheeks.

"Honey, and you thought he'd forgotten all about you." I turned to see Kurt grab a poster off the wall and gave it to me.

"Contact him." Winking at me, both Finn and him started taking out their phones.

"No! Stop it guys!" They started laughing as they placed their phones away. I tried covering my face with my hair to try to be discreet over what was happening. This was going to be the longest day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Finding The Mysterious Diva

_**SAM'S POV**_

* * *

><p>"Dude man, I think you've covered the entire school with posters of this chick you're searching for." Mike told me as I removed a flyer that talking about "Asian Club" and placed the poster I had made in its previous spot. Something in my heart kept telling me she wasn't far, I needed her to know how much she meant to me, how she made my heart beat fast with her touch. How she manage to melt my heart with those big almond brown eyes.<p>

"I mean dude, why are you going through all this trouble for some chick?" Puck: always wanting to ruin my day or annoy me with his comments.

"Look, she's not just some chick alright? She was real." Both Mike and Puck snickered as I finish taping the poster to the wall.

"Real? Like she still had her own nose." Mike asked as I he gave me another poster to tape on the wall. I turned to face them before placing the poster on a locker.

"Look real, like a kind of girl who has more on her mind than what he wears or how much weight she wants to lose. She listens to me." Puck placed his hand on my shoulder and tried to talk to me.

"Listens to you? Bro, I listen to you, I feel your….well hello Lopez." Puck lost his train of thought once he saw Santana walk past us as he stayed checking her out until she passed the corner.

"Yeah, you listen real well man." Puck shrugged his shoulders as I grabbed a medium size poster and taped against a way of reminders, covering other notices and making my poster visible.

"Well, look in the yearbook again man, maybe you missed her?" Puck had a point, but nodding my head in disapproval I continued to place posters on the walls.

"No man, there's no way I could have missed her. I mean we had connection." As I turned the corner I saw Mercedes, Finn and Kurt laughing. Once Mercedes saw me her eyes open wide and she just stared at me with fascination. I just smiled at her weakly and we passed them.

* * *

><p><strong>MERCEDES POV<strong>

"Oh my god, did you see that?" Kurt asked me, since he saw the brief connection Sam and I just had a few seconds ago. I was still trying to process the fact that he saw me and he didn't recognize me.

"Mercy, he's looking for you everywhere, you have to tell him it was you." I punched Finn on the arm, hard enough for him to make him scream with pain.

"Isn't it better to dream of what might have been instead of ruining everything with reality?" I continued to cover my face with my hair, trying to be discreet as we headed to study hall.

"Mercy, you can't hide from him forever." Kurt said he intertwined arms with me; he started patting my trembling hand.

"Not forever, just until graduation when we leave to New York and never see him again. Which reminds me, Finn? When are you going to work things out with Quinn, because from what we saw at the dance, tongues were used!" Finn started blushing and Kurt and I started tickling his stomach, which made him jump.

"Well, lets make a deal. When I'm going ready to talk to Quinn about it, I want you to tell Sam it was you." I had no doubt in my mind that this boy wasn't going to Quinn, she was probably drunk and he didn't mind using a little tongue to gain her affection.

"Deal." We shock hands and that's when he started heading in another direction that wasn't out study hall class.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he gave me a grin as he turned around.

"I'm going to talk to Quinn." I felt my heart drop and staring at Finn's devious grin, he wasn't lying. He quickly turned back around and started walking away.

"You have got to be kidding me? Finn! Wait!" Kurt and I started running towards Finn as we followed him out onto the football field. We saw Quinn talking to Brittany and Santana and that's when I tried to knock some sense into this boy.

"I cannot believe you're going to talk to Quinn about what happened." Finn turned surprised at me and shrugged carelessly.

"What? Are you afraid you're going to lose the deal? And besides, once she finally realizes that I exist and I kiss well. She'll be thrilled, now watch and learn Mercedes." Cocky as he was, I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Good luck bro!" Kurt yelled as Finn started walking towards Quinn. Once in front of her, Kurt and I saw Brittany and Santana grabbing what seemed to be a slushie cup in each other their hands.

"Kurt, what the hell are they doing?" Kurt knew what was going to happen, and we just stayed put where we were like we had cement on the bottom of our shoes.

Before I could yell Finn's name, Kurt and I saw Finn turning around and got slushied by Santana and Brittany. They left him covered in purple residue; Kurt and I ran towards him and started guiding him away. He had his eyes closed and I felt him tremble while holding his arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we entered the school and everyone started staring at us.

"If she thinks, she's still my chemistry partner, she's crazy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>SAM'S POV<strong>_

"Guys! I don't know about this!" Puck and Mike had set me up with 5 different girls that match the qualities I saw at the dance, but I was completely unsure that this was the right idea.

Once I turned the corner of the football field, I saw not 5 girls, but about 50 girls; waiting in a line and waiting for me. I tried escaping but Puck stopped me and sat me down on a chair they had placed in front of all the girls. Puck grabbed a microphone and starting calling up one by one the girls. I was in a nightmare.

"Alright, lets meet bachelorette number one. She's captain of the boys wrestling team, likes Twilight and isn't allergic to love! Please to meet you Lauren Zizes!" The girl eyed me like she wanted to kill me. Something was wrong here.

"Thanks for coming but no." Walking away she punched Puck on his arm, causing him to scream in pain.

"You guys are dead." Puck and Mike ignored me as Puck continued on introducing someone I didn't expect at all.

"Jacob? What the hell are doing in line?" Puck asked him as Jacob started staring around him and then back at Puck.

"They told me this was the line for the cafeteria." Was it me or was he totally just made that up in his head. Puck and Mike didn't believe that at all.

"Jacob get the hell out of here! Leave! I'm totally questioning your sexuality man!" Jacob left running and I saw another girl present herself in front of me, but that's when I knew I need this entire thing to stop. I stood up from the chair and saw the girl's face turned gloom within seconds.

"Enough! Look, you're beautiful okay? But I'm not your Prince, you'll meet him one day but it's not me." With that, I left my friends and the line of girls and started walking towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>MERCEDES' POV<strong>

As soon as I got home, I checked my computer and saw I had 5 unread emails; all from Sam. But there was one, that caught my eye.

_**Storm, please tell me who you are?**_

A deal was a deal, and even though Finn got slushied, he still talked to Quinn about what happened between them. I had my hands on the keyboard ready to type.

_Thor, My name is…._

I got interrupted by one of my stepsisters; Tina slamming the door open and causing me to jump.

"Mercedes!" I groaned and wanted to know why she was bothering me.

"I guess you missed the 'do not disturb' sign?" I heard her chuckle as she entered my "room" and sat on my bed.

"No, I saw it. Are you done with my report? It's due Friday." I sighed, rubbing my eyelids as I forgot I was working on a midterm paper that wasn't mine.

"I'm working on it." She scoffed and groaned like a little kid.

"Well hurry up. It makes me nervous having to wait for it." I nodded my head in disapproval as I closed the email Sam had sent me.

"Imagine who nervous you'd be if you had to write it." She started laughing hysterically, and that's when I turned around to see if she was okay.

"You're so right!" Suddenly, Sue's loud and demanding voice was coming out from the walls, which scared both Tina and me.

"Mercy, can you come downstairs?" I walked over the intercom and pressed the button.

"I'll be right there." But before I could walk over to my computer, she screamed.

"Now!" I turned to Tina and I told her I'd be back. Leaving my basement, I started having second thoughts about leaving Tina alone in my "room." But I just pushed those thoughts away and I went to see what Sue wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! SORRY I KEEP UPDATING SO FAST! HOPE YOU GUYS DONT MIND!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Finding Out

Surprisingly the search for the Mysterious Diva had died down and I couldn't have wanted it otherwise. The rest of the week was mellow and I didn't have to worry about stepmothers. Work was calm too, we didn't have that many customers so after finishing fixing a carburetor; I started doing some inventory. That is until the Mechanic Shop got an unexpected visitor.

I turned to see Sam Evans pull up with his range rover; I turned to get Carole's attention. Thankfully she looked up and I pointed my fingers discreetly towards Sam as he was getting out of his car and mouthed the words, "its him," to her. Carole knew everything that happened at the Homecoming Dance. I wanted her to help him with whatever problem but, that's when Will, Beiste Carole left the Mechanic shop; giving Sam and I some privacy to talk.

I gradually started walking towards him, as he looked tired and annoyed. We made brief contact before he opened his car's coffer.

"What can I help you with?" Sam sighed deeply and just stayed staring at his car's engine. He looked sad and out of it.

"Is it the engine?" He nodded without saying a word and I started to see what the problem was; it just needed some wiring. It didnt take 5 minutes before i was done with his car.

"There you go Sam, it's perfectly fine." I gently closed his car's coffer and turn to see he was in another world. He was distant and silent; until he finally spoke.

"Well I'm not fine, you know what bugs me?" I nodded in disapproval and he started walking towards a chair that was near my station and sat on it. I followed him and stayed staring at him until he spoke again.

"Taking people's orders." I snickered at the thought; he's Sam Evans.

"Why would you do that?" Laughing softly he picked up a wrench that was on the floor and put it in my toolbox.

"You don't know my dad." He looked around and saw the Mechanic Shop completely empty; then he looked at me.

"Are you…are you the only one who works here?" I nodded my head in disapproval; apparently I didn't see that Carole, Beiste and Will were spying from the back door.

"Ever feel like if you show somebody who you are, they won't accept you." I sat down on the floor; Indian style and answered him.

"Yeah I do, like being yourself isn't good enough." He chuckled and smiled at me.

"Right." He intertwined his own fingers as he stayed staring at the floor.

"Like you're wearing a mask?" He immediately turned his head and face me with the most surprised look on his face.

"That's exactly how I feel." I took a deep breath before planning to tell him everything; I was going to tell him that I was the Mysterious Diva.

"You just want to be honest with this person and tell them, it's me, and I'm the one that you've been looking for." He smiled nodding his head; apparently he didn't get what I was trying to tell him.

"Sam…I'm-" A loud and rusty voice made me shake, as I saw Sue walk into the Mechanic Shop.

"Mercedes!" I looked back at Sam and tried to ask for more time with him.

"One second Sue." But, knowing Sue that wasn't an option.

"No now!" Exhaling sharply I stood up off the ground as Sam got up from his chair.

"No, its cool I have to go anyway. But thank you Mercedes." He left towards his car and just as he was about to enter his car I responded.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Finally the week was almost over and I needed the weekend to myself; that is if Sue gives me those days off. Everyone was getting ready for the pep rally that happening in just a few minutes. Again, I heard the same girl doing the morning announcements on the intercom, but this time she had news that was being directed to the Mysterious Diva, which was really me.<p>

_**Mysterious Diva? If you're listening, your Prince wants to rendezvous with you after the Pep Rally. Something like a Pep Rally to warm up our Prince.**_

That's all I needed to know, I was finally going to tell Sam it was me. I couldn't be more excited; I don't know I had a feeling he wasn't going to be disappointed. Watching Kurt and Finn come out of the choir room, I immediately approached them.

"Guys! I talked to him and not as Strom but as me and he didn't hate me!" Finn's eyes shot wide as Kurt started giggling and slightly jumping up and down.

"So you told him everything?" I had to fill them up on my plans so they can be in sync with me.

"No, not everything. Not the part about me being the Mysterious Diva, but I'm going to tell him right after the Pep Rally; come on lets go." I grabbed both of their hands as we ran to find a clear spot of the pep rally and of Sam. The marching band was playing, everyone was red and white; the cheerleaders were doing their routines on a medium sized stage. Everything felt energetic and fun. The football coach grabbed the microphone and started pumping the crowd up.

"Who we going to beat?" The crowd roared their answer. "The bull sharks!" I couldn't help myself but get into the spirit of what was happening.

"When are we going to beat them?" Finn started jumping up and down like a hyper little kid as he answered the coach.

"Friday!" I saw Sam's father talking to him as the crowd continue to scream. He had his back towards me, so I was okay and without a nervous bone in my body.

"And who's going to take us to victory?" The crowd roared their answer even more, as I my heart began to beat faster with the sound of his name being called.

"Sam!" Whooping and cheers muffled my ears as I continued to clap along with everyone. Then I saw Kurt getting more into the spirit than Finn.

"Kill the bull sharks!" He screamed with all his might, as I had to laugh at how hard he was trying to like football only because Blaine liked it.

"The cheerleaders have put together a little skit to help us get into the spirit!" Annoyed as I was at how Quinn took the stage, I pushed those feelings aside as they started their little skit they had prepared.

"Once a upon a time there was a big strong Titan." Quinn started the story, as she was reading them off cards, then all of a sudden my stepsister; Tina come from behind the curtains dressed like a titan and wearing the same football jersey as Sam.

"He had a beautiful girlfriend and was one of the most popular titans in the world. But he still wasn't happy." For some reason I felt my heart start pounding for no reason.

"If only he could find a Diva, kiss him and they'd live happily ever after." I gasped once I saw my other stepsister; Rachel come from behind the curtain as well, but she was dressed in my purple leotard I had performed with at the dance. Something was happening.

"This is not good." Finn's words kept pounding in my head as I saw Tina and Rachel dancing with each other.

"One night, the Titan ditches his super hot and popular girlfriend to meet this Diva." Tina and Rachel were recreating everything that Sam and I did that night.

"It turns out that the Titan didn't just have a secret identity, but had a secret email relationship with a pen pal named Storm." No, this was not happening, they did something. Something was horribly wrong, my heart began to beat faster as I couldn't help but look to where Sam was and try to see his reaction. Even though his back was towards me I saw he was covering his face with his hands.

"Mercy, this is not good at all." Kurt was now grabbing my hand tightly as I intertwine them. Then I saw Tina start to text on a cellphone.

"Storm, I can't wait till we finally meet, you're the only one who understands the real me. Someone who doesn't want to play football all his life, but wants to be a singer and go to NYADA with you." I turn to see Sam's father talking to him and he just brushes him off. They were telling the entire world how Sam felt inside, all of our conversations into one. Then I saw Rachel pull out a phone too and she started texting.

"Thor, I want you to know who I am but I'm scared. I'm scared that you'll reject me. And, I've never had a real kiss before." I felt tears streaming down my face; my heart began to tear into pieces. How dare they!

"I can't believe that they're reading my emails." Finn grabbed my shoulders as my voice started breaking.

"Let's just go Mercy, come on." Finn started pulling me, but I didn't budge. I needed to see how far this was going to go. Quinn started talking again as I saw her evil and malicious hazel eyes were on me.

"But our Diva had a secret too, she was nothing but a loser, a geek, a servant girl." Rachel came out of nowhere wearing my work clothes as the cheerleaders threw oil at her.

"And who you may say is this imposter? Give it up for the pretend Diva, Mechanic girl; Mercedes Jones!" Everyone's eyes were on me as I let everyone see the tears that were falling down my face. Without noticing I turn to see Sam's green and piercing eyes on me. He was looking at me with hurt, hateful and bewildered eyes.

Immediately he turned around as he planted his face between his hands.

"Mechanic girl! Mechanic girl! Mechanic girl!" Everyone started chanting as Kurt and Finn pulled me out of the crowd and we headed to the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	10. Free At Last

**Mercedes' POV**

* * *

><p>I felt so humiliated, everyone's faces full of disgust as they laughed at me. They saw me when I was most vulnerable and I couldn't believe I gave them a chance to see me so hurt. I always had walls that protected my heart, walls that helped me trust no one when it came to the topic of love.<p>

I ran straight to my basement that day, shutting door and planting my face first into my pillow. Screaming at the top of my lungs and then that was replaced with uncontrollable sobbing. What hurt me the most was the way Sam had reacted, those eyes looked at me like he felt disgusted. Like he couldn't believe it was me; he was disappointed. Hearing knocking at my door, and a voice I didn't want to hear; I tried to ignore, because all I wanted was to be alone.

"Mercedes?" Sue hadn't stop knocking and I seriously didn't want to deal with her.

"Go away!" She opened the door, and with a voice that was too sweet and loving made me turn to look at her, and I saw she was holding a letter.

"You got a letter from NYADA!" I quickly shot my body upwards and grabbed the letter from Sue's hands. I opened it, trying to contain my excitement, hopeful news that was going to help me get through this.

**We regret to inform you that your application to the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts has been **_**rejected**_.

I gasped and tried to contain more tears I had on my face from falling down.

"I didn't get in." Sue led out big and loud gasp.

"Oh no, and you studied so hard." I guffawed and stayed staring at the letter than was my only hope of getting out of Lima.

"And to think I thought I had a chance." Sue grabbed my hands and squeezed them tight.

"Mercedes I'm heartbroken. But just look at the bright side; you'll have a job at the Mechanic shop for the rest of your life." She flinched my chin and left me, laughing as she closed the door behind her. I pushed the open letter to the side and went straight to crying into my pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S POV<strong>

I didn't want to school today, I didn't feel like roaming through the halls and have everyone staring at me differently, but I knew I wasn't going to be the one who would be walking on thin ice. Mercedes. The entire time, I had Storm right in front of me. I knew something about her kept catching my eye, but I didn't know what it was. The day the whole school knew I tried sending her an email, trying to talk to her; but I didn't have the nerve to do so. I spent the night tossing and turning, wanting to text her and tell her how I felt; but I guess my fear overcame me. My fear of standing out and of being different. I kept thinking about my position at the school then trying to find a way to work things out with her. But I couldn't, I just left them inside and went on with my normal life.

Quinn and I talked and we might get back together, but I'm still trying to figure out my feelings for Mercedes so I asked for time. As we both entered the school, from a distance I saw everyone making fun of Mercedes as she walked passed them, with her head held high and giving a damn. Quinn saw my eyes didn't part from her and she pulled me away.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes POV<strong>

I haven't talk to Kurt and Finn the entire day, I sat by myself during lunch, I needed time to think and cynically laugh at the way my fear of reality ended up coming true. Sam Evans was nothing more than the stereotypical football player, having the perfect girlfriend and have to contently be reminded that being different isn't normal, that's it frowned upon. I thought he was different, I actually brought down my wall and let everyone, especially him, see just how weak and vulnerable I could become.

I never knew people could be so cruel and just plain heartless. But it didn't surprise me when I found out Quinn was apart of this whole thing. I passed through my classes without seeing Sam the entire day, and afterschool I went straight for work.

Once I was there, customers lines up there cars and I started helping them one by one. After my 10th customer, Carole thought it was best if I took a break. But I didn't want to, I needed to take my mind off everything that had happened so I kept on working. But as I started walking towards my station I tripped on some oil. Ignoring my fall, I pulled out my cloth and started cleaning it.

"Mercedes what are you doing?" I didn't turn around and faced her because I started feeling tears come down my face.

"I'm trying to get these floors clean." I heard my voice break and that's when I felt Carole's warm and loving hands pick me off the floor.

"Honey, I meant what are you doing with your life?" I snickered and looked away from her and removed tears that were falling down my face.

"I'm Mechanic girl, I'm doing what Mechanics do Carole." She grabbed my cheek and started caressing it.

"Baby, what has gotten into you? You don't know how bless you are look, you have a whole family behind you." She showed me Will and Beiste smiling at me with care.

"We have faith in you, and you got to have faith in yourself." Just then, Tina and Rachel came into the Mechanic Shop and Rachel tripped on a wire, causing a whole row oil cases to fall on the floor. Sue came right behind them and Rachel turned back her mother then at me.

"Mother, Mercedes just knocked off some expensive oil on the floor." Sue looked at the mess Rachel had made, but all I was looking at was a hidden picture of my father. His sweet face was all the strength I needed to help me get through.

"Well, you did. Well, that's going to come out of your paycheck." Sue walked into the office and grabbed money from a bag. I didn't care about anything; I just stayed staring at my father's picture.

"Mercedes I'm going to need you to clean the pool tonight." Something in my heart kept telling me I was going to be okay. I followed it and I finally plan on doing something I never thought possible. Sue started walking out with Tina and Rachel when I stopped them.

"No." Sue almost tripped as she casually turned around giving me a surprised look followed by angry eyes.

"Excuse me?" Tina and Rachel were now afraid and started moving away from their mother. I just stood in front of Sue, with my head held high and without second thoughts.

"You heard me, I quit. I quit this job, I quit your family and I'm moving out." Sue started laughing and was quickly joined by her daughters.

"And where are you going to live?" I didn't know where, but I needed to leave her and her idiotic family. I was tired of everything they had put me through.

"With me." I felt Carole's arm wrap around me shoulder and she stood beside me.

"You can't just walk out on me." I slowly started walking towards Sue, without showing fear and with determination.

"You know what Sue, you can mess with your hair and your daughters lives and my father's Mechanic shop; but you're through messing with me." I lightly pushed her out of my way as I threw my cloth on the floor and I walked out of the Mechanic shop.

"Mercedes wait." I heard Carole and turning around I see Sue stop her.

"You take one more step and you're fired." Crap, I didn't want Carole to get in trouble, I was the only one who was going to quit and now I'm going to get her fired.

"Oh that won't be necessary because I quit too, and you know what the only reason why I stayed around and put up with you for all these years is because of that girl. And now that she's free of you, there is nothing stopping me from kicking your butt." Carole starting getting her earrings out of her ears when I saw Sue grab Tina and placed her in front of her.

"No go for the girls! Not me!" I couldn't believe the woman cared about herself more than her daughters. Carole was about to throw the first punch when I stopped her.

"Carole! She's no even worth it." Carole looked at Sue and raised her fist for a second and it almost looked like she was about to hit her when Sue screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You know what, you're right." Carole followed me out from the Mechanic Shop; Will and Beiste quickly followed us.

"We quit too." Hugging them both, I knew there was something else that I needed to do.

* * *

><p>After I took a long shower and changed, I plan to confront Sam and tell him exactly how I felt. Only then, will I be at peace and I can finally get over him. I drove to the football game and quickly got out and headed towards the boy's locker room. Entering, I heard wolf whistlers and people calling my name in a sexy and gross way. I pass all them until I found Sam sitting on a bench and talking to Mike, stopping in front of him; Mike hit his shoulder and pointed in my direction. Sam turned his head and stood up from the bench once he saw me.<p>

"Mercedes. Okay I know that you think I'm just a-" I interrupted him and filled in the words that were in my head.

"Coward, phony." He stopped me from continuing.

"Okay, just listen." I didn't want to, I came here because he didn't to hear what I had to tell him, not the other way around.

"No you listen. You turned out to be exactly who I thought you were. I never pretended to be somebody else, it's been me all along and it was me who was hurt in front of everybody." Sam looked around to see his football buddies started whispering and talking amongst themselves. I took upon myself to lower my voice.

"Look, I didn't come here to yell at you. Okay, I came to tell you that I know what it feels like to be afraid to show who you are. I was but I'm not anymore. And the thing is, is that I really don't care what people think about me, because I believe in myself and I know things are going to be okay. Even though I have no family, no job and no money for college; it's you that I feel sorry for." I saw Sam's eyes start to water, as I tried to prevent tears from coming down my face.

"Heads up, dude 5 minutes." I saw Puck come from behind the lockers and his eyes shot open when he saw me.

"I'm coming!" I flinched at how he yelled at Puck. I sighed and I continued to speak.

"I know that guy that sent those emails is somewhere deep inside of you, but I can't wait for him." My voice was breaking and I saw one teardrop fall from his face.

"Because waiting for you Sam, will be useless and disappointing." I turned around and started walking away, when I heard his voice.

"Mercedes wait!" I didn't turn around; I finally made it outside the locker room when I saw Finn walking towards me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Finn pulled me into a hug before I he could respond.

"My mom told me where you might be, I thought you could use a friend." He pulled away and kissed my cheek.

"Mercedes, I'm so proud of you. Your step mom and Sam all in one day, how do you feel?" I laughed softly and tried to catch my breath.

"I'll tell you when I can catch my breath. Let's do something tonight? Kurt, you and I." Finn started scratching his head and laughed softly.

"Well, I was planning on going to the game, but I totally understand if you don't want to do that." I wasn't going to be the person who got in the way of her friends plans.

"No, I'll go." Finn arched on of his eyebrows and then frowned both his eyebrows in confusion.

"You'll go to the game?" I punch him playfully on his shoulder.

"I can handle it, it'll be our first and last. I mean if I don't go, who else is going to keep an eye on you." We both laughed and headed to the Homecoming football game.

* * *

><p><strong>THE LAST CHAPTER IS NEXT! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER!<strong>


	11. Happily Ever After

**SAM'S POV**

I never felt so disappointed in myself before. I had let Mercedes down and now she lost all faith in me. How could I have been so blind? My feelings towards her, no matter how they affected my reputation, I wanted to show everyone how much she meant to me. I let my fear over losing my popularity overcome me, something that isn't important at all as much as loving a person. Mercedes is the girl of my dreams, but I think I just lost her.

"Welcome the McKinley High Titans!" We were ready to go and play our game, running through the big banner and literally feeling the energy coming from the crowd. We quickly went with our practice partners and started throwing the football at each other for our warm up. As I threw the ball at Mike I turned to see Mercedes with Finn sitting on the bleachers. My heart started pounding fast even more when her big brown eyes that made me crazy came in contact with mine. She moved her eyes in another direction apart from mine. I sighed and received the ball from Mike.

"Hey Sam! This is the big one, okay? You stay focused and you win this, everyone's counting on you." My father's bitter dream is becoming my reality at every second I don't so something about it. I rolled my eyes and continued practicing. Then the entire team huddled up and clapped separating as we started the game.

Almost right into the game the crowd started chanting my name over and over again. My team huddled up gain to discuss our strategies when I saw from a far Mercedes walking through people in an attempt of leaving the bleachers. My heart started pounding again as I saw her face full of hurt, the crowd kept chanting my name and I guess she couldn't handle it, I mean who would?

I stayed staring at her, ignoring my father's screams, telling me to stay focused, but I was done. I turned to my football teammates and laughed softly. I removed my helmet and started running towards the bleachers and towards Mercedes when my father stopped me.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" I snatched back my arm from his grip.

"I'm out of here!" A shot of bewilderment came across my father's face.

"What? You're throwing away your dream!" I nodded in disapproval and laughed softly.

"No dad, I'm throwing away yours." I grabbed Mike off the bench. "It's your game now, got get them." Mike's face lit up as he followed my footsteps and took my position. I ran towards Mercedes who was finally walking down, as she didn't seem to notice my sudden action. Ignoring my name being called by Quinn and my father I ran up the bleachers as Mercedes finally saw me. I was inches from her face as everyone around us started talking; but I didn't care.

"Sam? What are you doing?" I laughed and cupped her cheeks between my hands.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." I pulled her into a warm and passionate kiss. Her lips on mine were heaven, I felt her tremble against my lips. I grabbed her hips pulling her into me tighter as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Whispers from people around us turned into cheering. All of a sudden I felt a drop of water land on my cheek. I parted my lips from Mercedes as we both looked up at the sky and saw rain start to come down. I gazed back at her and started caressing her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I waited for rain." She giggled. "It's okay." Now it was her who pulled me into a kiss. Caught me off by surprise but I didn't hesitate in kiss her back. We stayed kissing as we felt the rain come down harder than ever before.

"The Titans did it, they won the game!" Ignoring the fact that we won the game just to kiss Mercedes made me smile against her lips. I got my Diva and she got her Prince.

* * *

><p><strong>MERCEDES' POV<strong>

So we won the big game that day, but what I remembered most was that I got my Prince and a really bag cold. After that, it seemed like everything fell into place. And I mean everything. My father was right it turns out the book of fairytales did contain something important. My father's will; which stated that the house, the Mechanic Shop and everything belonged to me. Sue was taken downtown to questioning, but she tried running away from the cops, which they eventually got her. Also my stepsister both knew where Sue had filed my real acceptance letter to NYADA.

And my stepmother made a deal with the district attorney, she's paying her debt to society at my Mechanic shop, under the watchful eye of my new partner, Carole.

Kurt and Blaine planned to visit the world together, as for Finn; he started going out with my stepsister; Rachel, who finally moved over to the good side, Tina as well.

As for Sam and I, well, we wound up going to NYADA together and lived happily ever after. Well, at least for now. Hey, I'm only a freshman!

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE STORY! I WILL UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES AND I WILL STARTING ANOTHER STORY LIKE THIS. <strong>

WAIT FOR IT...

**_"MAMMA MIA" SAMCEDES STYLE!_**


End file.
